


[art] they'll never break the shape we take

by SparklesMagicLightLove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove
Summary: art for midnightstreet and januarium
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Stevie Budd/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	[art] they'll never break the shape we take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Januarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/gifts), [midnightstreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstreet/gifts).



> title from "Slip Away" by Perfume Genius

[ALT TEXT: David is sitting between Stevie and Patrick on the couch in low light as they watch television (they’re watching Lord of the Rings, but really it’s viewer’s choice). David has one hand in a popcorn bowl and the other playing with Stevie’s hair. Stevie holds her legs to her chest with the same arm she uses to hold her wine glass. She draws from a joint with her other hand, and smoke curls into the air above them. A pleasantly stoned Patrick leans against David’s other side, one hand on David and wine glass in the other. The three share a blanket, and Patrick has his feet propped on the coffee table. Sitting on the table is a jar of weed, Job rolling papers, a pack of Reese’s Peanut Butter cups, an empty wine bottle, the remote, David’s wine glass and his engagement rings (so they don’t tangle in Stevie’s hair).] 

**Author's Note:**

> more about my art [on my tumblr ](https://sparklesmagiclightlove.tumblr.com/post/633798125276020736/election-day-is-finally-here-yall-thanks-to-all)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[coloring page] they'll never break the shape we take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514661) by [SparklesMagicLightLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove)




End file.
